


[源藏]Planet

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *原创人物有*现代AU，战队超人源×少主藏BGM：PLANET-3 Lambsey





	[源藏]Planet

热……  
呼出的热气在头盔内回荡，又化为汗水在鼻尖凝结。这天气里全副武装的打扮果然难熬，一整套复杂的杀阵做下来源氏精疲力尽，只想瘫在地上变成一个大字。  
好热啊……  
幸好已经到了最后关头，敌方杂鱼横七竖八躺了一地，只有大boss 还紧握着武器挡在他面前，如同一座顽固的堡垒。  
“尽管上，你这个胡椒粒儿！看我把你碾得粉碎！”正对面的巨汉身披黑盔、身高两米有余，看不出一点疲惫的样子，手中暗金大锤舞得虎虎生风，“你以为什么友情，希望和小鬼的祈祷会奏效吗！！就凭这种玩意就像击败我Schwarzer Ritter（黑暗骑士），简直笑破肚皮！！”  
不要突然大声念出这种小孩子听不懂的外号，威尔海姆先生——！  
台下的孩子们自然听不见他心中波涛汹涌的吐槽，大家都握紧了拳，向前倾着身子，“加油！龙神队长！”“上啊！用龙击剑打倒他！”的欢呼此起彼伏，间或夹杂着几声“Ritter桑好帅呀~~！！”  
“哼哼，来吧！踏过他们的尸体，鼓起勇气与我一战吧！”  
这么听起来好像我才是反派啊威尔海姆先生——！“体型代表不了什么，黑暗骑士，”不得不提高音量盖过了莱茵哈特的即兴，源氏伸手握住腰间的道具剑，“只有大家送给我的，直达心间的力量，才是最重要的！”喊出这句话后他转过身，面朝兴奋得面颊通红的孩子们和熟悉的街坊邻居，准备喊出后面的台词——  
面具下的双眼瞪得溜圆。  
第三排最右边观众席，樱井家阿哲身后坐着一个格格不入的人，在这样的天气下他仍旧西装革履，正襟危坐，双手交织盖在膝上，仿佛面对的是关乎家族利益的重大交易，而不是购物中心顶楼的特摄露天演出，膝盖上还放着一个与本人更加格格不入的塑料袋，上面印着的眼熟的logo，那是商场隔壁那家有名的——  
狂喜席卷了全身每一个角落，他直愣愣站在舞台上，套着沉重皮套的身体霎时飘飘欲仙，就快要飞起来。烦扰和闷热全部无影无踪，他沉下身体握住刀柄凝神静气，感觉自己已经成为了故事中那个斩除一切邪恶的英雄，再没有什么能够阻止自己……  
“觉悟吧，黑暗骑士，胜负就在此刻！”  
“龙击剑——斩！！”  
观众们紧张地屏住了呼吸，一秒钟之后却纷纷惊讶地张大了嘴——按照剧本，龙一文字本应与巨锤虚撞一记后刺向巨汉胁下，却由于某人兴奋过度抬得太高，塑料刀刃刺进了舞台顶上装饰用的花环中，卡在里面动弹不得。  
“……”源氏动也不是不动也不是，情急之下往下一拽，结果让他更加动弹不得的事态发生了：龙一文字的剑柄居然被掰了下来，徒留刀刃卡在花环上，在半空中荡来荡去！  
全场人目瞪口呆。“靠！！！一定是隔壁那间黑心店老板供的货！！我要杀了他！！”源氏眼里快要喷出火来。莱茵哈特见事态不对，大步奔来想要帮忙圆场，却没料到冲来的势头太快，手中巨大的道具撞上了个子矮瘦许多的源氏，一把将正在发怔的日本青年撞倒在地。  
……完了……  
兴奋的热潮完全退去，化为一道道冷汗在脊背上流淌。一阵接着一阵的困窘冲击源氏的视网膜，让他眼前发黑，几乎快要晕过去，我……我在干什么？让孩子们失望了不说，居然在他来看我的时候……  
“站起来！”  
静默之中突然响起熟悉的声音。源氏愕然回顾，隔着皮套看见坐在观众席右边的那个人已站了起来，他目光炯炯直视着舞台，还是那般镇定自若，“受了点挫折就这副模样，大家给你的希望和力量到哪里去了？！”说出这样略带羞耻感的台词居然没什么违和感，那人取出塑料袋里的东西，撕掉包装，在众人的惊呼中朝着舞台的方向掷去：“接住这个，站起来！继续奋战！”  
源氏下意识一伸手，那道残影正被他纳入掌中。一秒钟后他明白过来，一骨碌站起身，将手中之物高举过头顶，却是三枚锃亮的手里剑——被一波接一波的变数惊到，好一会儿观众们才反应过来，开始跟着大声呼喊，“龙神队长！加油！加油！加油！正义是不会输的！”  
莱茵哈特见状大喝一声，高举锤子朝源氏凶狠砸下。取回另一武器的龙神队长丝毫不惧，轻巧闪避了过去，同时振臂一扬，手中的细刃擦过锤子气势汹汹的来势一枚刺进巨汉的脚背，一枚刺进腋窝，吃痛之下巨大的武器从黑暗骑士的手间松脱。抓住这个机会，队长将最后一枚刺进了黑暗骑士颈部要害，对方痛呼一声捂住脖颈，用锤柄撑住摇摇晃晃的自己想要坚持，最终还是失去了战斗的余力，身躯整副巨大的盔甲轰然倒地——决胜的姿态行云流水，毫无刚才的滞怠和僵硬。  
“看到了吗，体型和蛮力决定不了什么，最重要的是大家应援的力量！”晃荡的心落了底，源氏在雷鸣般的掌声里走回舞台中央，和明显也松了口气的主持人一道举手致意，偷偷躲避着还在半空中晃晃荡荡的刀刃：“谢谢大家的帮助，没有你们，没有刚才正义之士送来的忍具，花村可能已经被邪恶的黑暗骑士毁灭了！谢谢，谢谢你们！龙神队长会一直守护着花村，打倒邪恶，也会守护着大家！”  
不要倒在地上还朝我挤眉弄眼啊威尔海姆先生，我会笑场的！

好不容易回到后台，源氏忙不迭摘下头盔，抹了把头上的汗，大口大口呼吸着新鲜空气。后台出口被莱因哈特的粉丝堵得严严实实，“威尔海姆爷爷！给我签个名吧！”的稚嫩嗓音不绝于耳——旅居日本的德国老人须发皆白、身高两米有余，是个不折不扣的热心肠，由于有舞台演出的经验，经常参加街道和商场的义演，虽说总是扮演反派，在孩子中的人气却比源氏要还高。  
主妇们站在另一侧，带着一点儿好奇和羞涩叽叽喳喳地议论着不远处的不速之客。后者两只手插在亮灰色西装的口袋里，眉间洋溢的大义凛然消失无踪，仅剩平常那股骄傲和冷淡混杂的神色，将眉目的河川捋成好看的弧度，细黑发丝随风轻飘着，拨响所见之人心间的弦。  
他连忙挤出人群，用力挥起手臂，脸上挤出一个自觉最灿烂的笑容：“大哥！”  
艳丽的水面皱起一丝波纹，随即舒展得看不见踪影。源氏来不及等他回话，连忙补上一句：“大哥难道也去看了TV版的战队超人？”  
“TV版？”  
“呃……我演的这个……”  
话刚出口他就后悔了，怎么好不容易见了面，第一句就是这样奇怪的话题。半藏奇怪地看着正用头盔往自己脑袋上砰砰砰砸着的弟弟，“没有，我没看过，刚才的台词是临时想的。”  
也是，毕竟只要看上个30秒左右，剧情梗概和风格也能了解得八九不离十了，源氏苦笑着想道。对于年纪轻轻就已进入家族企业管理层的半藏而言，自己现在做的事情大概就是个笑话，好在满心雀跃并未因此消失半分，他解下腰间刚才帮助自己解围的道具递回去：“大哥从哪里买到这个的？”  
能像刚才那样将轻飘飘的塑料准确无误地扔上舞台，看来岛田先生平日里也未曾疏于锻炼啊。  
“商场隔壁那家周边专卖店，想到今天要来看你演出就顺手买了，”对方一贯平静的声线第一次出现了些许迟滞，“……我是不是买错了？”  
源氏头点得像啄木鸟一般：“没有买错！完全没有！我很喜欢！谢谢大哥！”  
半藏露出如释重负的神色：“你喜欢就好。  
“等等，大哥，你买这个花了多少钱？”  
半藏说出的数字让源氏嘴角抽搐，虽说面上还维持着平静，心里却已经将那个黑心的奸商沉了一万次东京湾——虽说初版的手里剑因为出货稀少价格疯涨了十几倍，但自己手中那套只是去年刚发售的异色版，龙一文字的事不说，居然还敢骗到岛田家头上，活腻味了不成！  
呃啊，不好，大哥的表情看上去已经起疑了……  
好在此时一只巨大的手掌从天而降，重重地按在他肩头，给正陷于找人算账和瞒着哥哥两难困境中的某人解了围：“小子，剧场负责人正到处找你，快去吧！”  
“啊，那麻烦等一会儿，等我一会儿半藏，我马上就回来！”源氏忙不迭掀开幕布，走回后台的同时还恋恋不舍地向这边望来，仿佛不愿将视线从对方身上移开一秒钟。  
待源氏终于换好衣服回头去找兄长时，商场顶楼已经不剩几个人，主妇们抹掉小鬼嘴边的雪糕痕迹，唠唠叨叨地牵着他们离开，楼顶食堂的店员开始在他俩身后穿梭着收拾餐台。半藏的那份是莱因哈特留下的，他一边拍着源氏的后背一面大笑：“布丽吉特今晚要来看我，给我做些家乡口味的香肠，就不打扰龙神队长和家人会面了，哈哈哈哈哈哈！我下次带给你尝尝！！”负责人“注意安全！”“老来这种危险的发挥我会很难办的！”的抱怨犹在耳边嗡嗡作响，源氏放下勺子，千万个话题堵在胸口，最后却还是犹犹豫豫地问出声：“这次怎么突……突然就到这儿来了？也不通知我一声……”  
“没什么要紧事，今天下午正好有空，想着好久不见就过来了。”兄长抬起手松开了领带，骨节分明的手指蹭过正上下滑动的喉结，源氏看得心猿意马，连忙埋头一阵猛嚼，差点被饭粒呛到，做兄长的只好无奈地递过一瓶乌龙茶，看着弟弟一把抓过猛灌几口才缓过来：“吃饭当心点儿啊……小时候这样也就罢了，怎么到现在还没改？”  
没办法啊，哪怕在一小时前，他也绝不会想到自己能和那个心心念念的人一道，坐在空荡荡的商场顶层舞台观众席上，吃放凉了的员工餐吧。  
“别、别管我啦，大哥吃这个还习惯吗？”  
“有什么不习惯的，你当我是豌豆公主吗？”半藏笑笑，端起盘子，用勺子抹开还没炒匀的咖喱块。源氏有些不好意思地移开视线，继续搜肠刮肚地想着新的话题，却没注意到自己碗里的猪肉不知为何越堆越多，那边还变本加厉地伸出筷子，夹走他不爱吃的腌萝卜。  
“喂，哥，我已经不是小鬼了……”  
“不是小鬼还把饭吃到鼻子上？别啰嗦了，快吃。”鼻尖痒痒的像是被虫啄了一下，源氏抬头，看着兄长手中的纸巾沾着一抹褐色，慢慢远离自己的面颊。  
“啊，这个……”  
只要面对着这个人，触碰到一点点的肌肤，听到对方呼吸的声响，内心的欣喜就一丝一毫渗出来，慢慢充盈整个身体。高处的凉风拂过顶层舞台，拂过源氏被汗水沾湿的面颊，他从来不曾感觉到那阵风吹到脸上会这么舒服。  
况且他还说，仅仅是为了见我而来——  
“……下个月老头子的生日，你也回家去看看吧。”  
绮梦一下被打得粉碎，眼前的景物骤然清晰，满心胡思乱想顿时烟消云散。源氏没精打采地用勺子搅着米饭，撇了撇嘴，好半天才回了一句：“……不，我不想见美智子。”  
好歹也先让我沉醉一会儿，别这么快就逼人面对现实问题啊老哥，原来刚才全是自己的一厢情愿的妄想么？  
半藏颔首。“老头子一直很想念你，这些年没再提起除籍的事情，你的房间陈设也一直没动，经常差人进去打扫，昨天下棋的时候还对我说‘那个臭棋篓子，到底疯到哪里去了，也不知道手脚给人打断了没有？’”  
……这种话就不用转述了老哥！还有这真是在想我吗！  
像是看到龙神队长头顶那对代表着高昂战意的天线低垂下来，半藏伸出手拍了拍弟弟的手背：“我知道你和美智子一直不对付，但她也不敢当着父亲的面对你不利吧。”  
“哈，就她手下那几个人，还不能把我怎么样。”嘴角扯起一道不屑的曲线，源氏冷笑出声，刚才那轻松愉快、混着咖喱香味的气氛一时间无影无踪，两人都往嘴里闷头送着食物，想让记忆从名为家族的暗沉泥沼中脱离出来。  
“……无论出什么事，还有我在。”  
突然没来由地冒出这么一句，源氏惊讶地抬起眼。那人垂着头，夕阳的余晖为他半长的鬓发镀上一层金灿的微光，让那本如来刀刻般的面庞线条柔和不少。他心神一阵荡漾，侧身过去，在身体的阴影里握住了那只正在转动的手腕，对方震了一下，却没有挣开。  
“哥……”  
手指在腕骨上摩挲了会，慢慢向下移去，插入指节的缝隙中，一把握住了整只手。那人没有动弹，任凭弟弟的手指与自己的紧密缠在一起，垂落的黑发间露出半寸脖颈，看得源氏只觉喉咙瞬间干得要命，踌躇了许久才把那句话说完：  
“晚……晚上……去我公寓吧？”  
面庞瞬间烧成了天边的晚霞，半藏嘴唇颤动了几下，终究是没说出拒绝的话语来。源氏心中好像有一万面太鼓在轰隆作响，直到手间传来轻轻的一握，响动顿时化作重型机车的轰鸣，载着他在秋名山上狂颠了好几十圈，排气管嘎吱嘎吱地喘着粗气，简直就要掉下来。  
太，太，太好了！！！！！！！！！！  
脑海中绮色的念头飞速旋转成了鲜艳的龙卷风，等等，公寓房间收拾干净了吗？？？隔壁今晚是不是去打工了？？？润、润滑剂被我放哪了？战队内部和主角恋爱对象一般是粉战士、黄战士或是蓝战士，唔，蓝色盔甲还蛮适合哥哥的……说起来小鬼们还真的挺可爱，特别是刚才在舞台下面握着拳头欢呼的样子，以后是不是可以和哥哥商量领养一个，就可以带着他们一起来看……不对，我在发什么傻呢！  
“你在发什么傻呢，源氏哥？”  
……对不起，收回刚才关于小孩子可爱的所有言论。源氏愤然抬起头，瞪向桌子对面那个打断自己绮思的矮小身影：“阿、阿哲？我还以为你早走了，你妈妈呢？”  
“我今天上完补习班自己来的，”被称为阿哲的小学男生推了推眼镜，镜片上闪过一道寒芒，“不过这趟简直是浪费时间！我特意过来就是以为你同为爱好者，演出效果会和其他演员不一样，没想到居然出了那么大的bug！”  
“真是不好意思，这次的剑确实不太结实，我也没想到……”当然没有因为见到哥哥激动过头什么的……！  
“——面对黑暗骑士时，龙神队长的武器还没更新，自然不会是异色，连这点都不明白吗！”稚嫩的声音毫不客气地指摘道。  
…………为什么要在商场的露天演出里计较设定错误！你是挑三拣四的2○h难民吗！  
不顾源氏心中的呐喊，小学生敏锐的目光转向面露讶色的半藏，脸上顿时写满了恍然：“啊，抱歉，是我说得太过分了！”  
哼，还算你小子识——  
“打断恋人间的相会，是我太不会读空气了，”樱井哲像个大人似的对他俩鞠了一躬，转过身啪嗒啪嗒跑走了，没跑几步就返过头，这边大喊：“源氏哥，你男朋友这么好看，要拼命加油追啊！不能像今天这么傻乎乎的了！”  
正在擦桌子的餐厅员工纷纷抬起头来，好奇地看着他们。“我哪儿傻乎乎的了！等、等等，大哥！”把臭小鬼列在仇恨列表上的第二位也来不及了，坐在他身边的长子已经长身而起，头也不回地拂袖而去，线条绷紧的下唇和红得充血的侧脸在他的视野里一闪而过——源氏呆了几秒钟才反应过来，连忙跨过几条长凳、追着兄长的背影朝顶层出口奔去，可是已经晚啦，黑洞洞的楼梯通往许多出口，被打翻的咖喱饭盖在地上，无辜地望着金红色的天空。

……全完了……  
时候还不算晚，白日的暑气被海面吹来的凉风席卷一空。繁华的商店街上还有许多人在散步纳凉，头顶路灯散发出暖黄色的光彩，情侣嬉笑，孩童打打闹闹，可这一切都与他无关。  
连便利店店员都关心地问了句“你没事吧”，他没精打采地摇了摇手，迈着沉重的步子一步一步走出店门。手上装着塑料盒的袋子像是有千斤重，悬挂在他悠悠晃晃的灵魂上，为什么，为什么我每次都能把水到渠成的事情搞砸，特别是关乎到那个人时，惩奸除恶的龙神队长瞬间变成了第一次上讲台的小学生，心头狂跳，手心冒汗，喜怒哀乐都悬于一个眼神，哪怕在离家数年，哪怕在以为自己已经习惯了他不在身边的生活之后。  
离开商场时肚子没出息地发出咕噜噜的响声，他只好去便利店买了点吃的，失魂落魄地往公寓方向游荡。公寓门口停着辆白色轿车，路过时左手的便当盒咣地撞到了车盖，源氏喃喃地道了声歉，正准备继续往里走，车窗无声地滑开，车里人摘下墨镜，带着三分埋怨的神色看着他：“你去哪儿了？这么久才回来。”  
“哎，哎，哎？！哥、哥哥哥哥哥，哥哥！你你你……”  
“你怎么跟撞上鬼似的？难道我身后有什么东西？”  
“不是不是，”源氏小心翼翼地揣摩着兄长的表情，紧张得眉毛发痒，“你不生气了吗？”  
半藏呆了一呆，忍俊不禁：“笨蛋，我又不是小孩子，难道你真觉得我会因为这点事赌气跑掉吗？”  
“没有没有没有！”笨蛋趴在车窗上绽放出一张大大的笑脸，浓眉下的黑眼睛眨巴眨巴的，“我就是没想到而已，对了，你那辆迈巴赫呢？”  
“迈巴赫可开不进这条路里来，再说也太惹眼了，我这是找响八郎借的车。”半藏又好气又好笑，“你想在窗户上趴多久啊，还不快带我进去？”  
“啊，是，是！”  
是因为失而复得的激动还是心情被看穿的羞涩呢，源氏两颊熊熊烧起一团火，他紧紧抓住了哥哥的手，连掏钥匙开门时也没放开。那只手摸上去有点儿凉，只有掌心还带着炽热的温度，贴着他同样的位置，让他有了两人的脉搏都在一起跳动的错觉。

“所以啊，当时威尔海姆先生把那个敢做不敢当的混蛋按在柱子上，用德语吼了一通，吓得那小子差点尿裤子，像是正对着张着血盆大口的狮子似的，还没等老爷子吼完就屁滚尿流地跑了……”  
“哈哈哈，不会吧，岛田手下的小弟这么不争气，难道这位老爹也在道上混过？”半藏一仰头又灌下几口啤酒，将空罐头啪地掼在桌上，“我回去要好好问问响八郎……喂，源氏，还有酒吗？下酒菜呢？”  
买回来做晚餐的关东煮早已变成腹中之物，身边横七竖八摆了一地空啤酒罐，还摊开了几本花花绿绿的杂志。做弟弟的摇摇晃晃地站起身，“我去冰箱看看，要没有的话我再去买点儿吧……哎呀！”好像踩到了什么东西，源氏脚底一打滑，整个人咣当摔倒在矮桌边，撞飞了好几个啤酒罐。  
“呜……”  
半藏睁开有些朦胧的眼，暗笑被手背闷在嘴巴里。从小到大都是这样粗手粗脚，像在脚底装了个滑轮，还怎么当孩子们的正义英雄啊？  
“喂，”他推了推横在地上挺直的腿，“别装睡了……我要魔芋和鱼豆腐……”  
没有动静。  
“喂，源氏？”胸前一沉，像是被泥沼中伸出的手攥住了心脏，酒也醒了大半，半藏紧张地手足并用爬过去，伸出手去碰弟弟的脸——  
一只双手闪电般窜了上来，从腰到脊背最后按上后脑，将他压向身下那具包含着酒气和热意的躯体，毫无征兆，也不带半点允许拒绝的意向，一把将还没来得及出口的叫喊狠狠堵回喉咙里。酒的辛辣，汗的咸味，随着脉搏的跳动一起传达过来，仿佛两人一同被封闭在了异次元的缝隙之中，除了对方的心跳外再也听不到任何声音，感受不到任何触碰，除了身下给予他这些感觉的人，再也看不见任何身影。  
“嗷！痛痛痛！”  
碰撞处被狠狠按了一下，源氏叫出声来，放开紧抱哥哥的手捂着后脑从地板上一跃而起，“真的很疼啊！哥哥你下手轻点儿……等等等等，你，你要去哪儿？”  
被询问的身影顿了一下，继续扯着领口站起身来，轻声吐出的短句在龙神队长心头炸开一朵烟花：“……我先去洗个澡。”  
“等等我，我要跟哥哥一起洗！”刚还在发疼的身躯霎时快如流星，源氏噌地窜起，理所当然被一只手抵住肩膀挡在了浴室外：“别犯傻了，快去给我拿套衣服。”  
“呜呜，哥……”  
将沐浴液洗发水一整套换洗睡衣塞过去，检查好其他的一切准备，做弟弟的坐回矮桌前，将脸贴在桌面上，发出按捺不住的傻笑——笑声之大让正在浴室里冲洗的人都听得一清二楚，只好摇摇头，嘴角泻出一丝他也察觉不到的笑意。  
这小子，从小到大吻技都这么差劲……

虽说做好了一切准备，可等把握到那肌理细腻的腰线时，手脚却不知道该往哪摆了。房间的灯已经关了，唯一的光源就只有窗外昏黄的路灯光亮，在那人棱角分明的五官下投出浓厚的阴影。  
“呜、嗯，哥哥，别乱摸……嗯嗯……”  
“我才想说，这么一会就硬成这样？”半藏继续手上的动作，让那器官在自己的虎口上渗出一点湿润来，抹上些润滑剂，继续用手掌包住滑腻的位置轻轻搓弄。  
“因为刚才一直在想哥哥洗澡的样子……”弟弟红着脸道出了实情，因为光听着水声就忍不住妄想浴室中的兄长正双手抵在瓷砖上，羞得不敢往后看一眼，而自己正站在他身后，用腿间火热的东西抵在哥哥臀缝间来回摩擦，热水沿着腰窝顺腿流下，最后忍不住交代在那柔软滑润的臀峰之间……总之，是他把素日里沉稳冷静的哥哥欺负得手足酥软再也站不起来，绝、绝不是现在这样反过来的情况！  
不好，细长的手指缠上了最敏感的位置，这样下去又要交代在哥哥手里了，源氏连忙去摸身边的塑料管，手凑到长兄睡衣堪堪遮住的部位，咔哒一声拧开瓶盖。  
“想做全套？”黑暗中那道眉毛扬起来。  
“兄长都把我摸成这样了，难道想一走了之吗？”半是不服气半是委屈的嘟囔，不待对方抗议就用润滑剂的尖嘴插了进去，挤入冰凉的液体。身下人发出短促的一声“嗯”，待插入体内的东西换成了手指后，才开始断断续续地抽起气来。  
说着“只是突然有空”这样轻巧的话，其实我们已经好几个月没有见面了啊。既是我的兄长，又默许着这样的关系，半藏啊，你到底要把我捉弄到何种地步才罢休呢？  
一边这么想一边抽着手指，在突如其来的安静空气中感受着身下人肌肉的收紧和放松，慢慢探入到里边去。温暖的地方突然传来收缩的力道，他心下了然，俯下去舔着对方嘴角溢出的水光：“觉得怎么样，哥哥？”  
“……下次记得剪指甲。”长子呐出的尾音挂着一丝困倦和更多满足，就连套弄弟弟的动作也慢下来，懒洋洋的像是猫踮着脚用肉球踩着的按摩。  
“呃，对不住……”  
他们在黑暗中交换亲吻，随后源氏沉下身去，一点点挤进身下人体内。对方的腿盘住他的腰，随着抽送的力度越收越紧，脚后跟不住刮蹭他的背，明明是这样不舍的情态，半眯着的眼角仍带着推拒的神色，发出的声音断断续续，浮着一层不知是甘是苦的涩意。  
“源氏……”他终于忍不住开口呼唤。  
被呼唤的人还没来得及回应，半藏就忍不住先伸手抱住了他，手指插入那头凌乱的短发中，搅出洗发水的香气。半藏唇齿里还留着咖喱和啤酒的味道，与自己的昆布高汤味道混合，之前黄昏下对谈的内容涌上心头，源氏忍不住用舌尖认真扫过哥哥的齿列，扫过残留的每一丝辛辣，等对方的舌头靠过来就猛扑上去，吻得两人都快断了呼吸——半藏喜欢在做的时候接吻，或者说他喜爱更多、更多的触碰，所以这个时候他会一直安安静静地接受源氏的爱抚，挂式冷气的声音，床板晃动的声音，窗外隐约传来的一两声鸣笛，汗湿的髋骨抵在一处，无声地摩擦着，泛起的湿意是洗澡时留下来的水珠还是重新渗出的汗水呢，谁也顾不上了。  
真是奇怪啊，他昏昏沉沉地想，明明和哥哥这样紧密地交合着，却和刚才欲火熊熊燃烧时的感觉完全不一样了。此时半藏也失却了搂抱的力气，只是握住他身侧的手，随着他的节奏摇动，唯有腰间的贴合逢迎还在持续，一点儿也不愿认输，源氏在他的带领之下腿越来越软，终于在一挺之后顺势伏倒在兄长身上，性器连根没进深处，与他交颈的那个人呼吸一滞，随后骤然加剧。  
“很难受吗？半……”  
“……不，”那人闭紧了眼，缺乏水分的唇贴上他的耳垂，从嘴里漏出几乎快要融化的喘息来，“舒服的话就继续吧。”  
他不知道半藏此时的感觉，就像从他下肢涌起的奇异感也毫无预兆一般。起先是沉坠坠的酸疼，随后就像燃烧的烟气一般充满了身体，从指尖到脚底，重新汇聚到心头时又变成了暖热的甜意。身体飘乎乎的，脑袋里嗡嗡鸣响，每一次抽插，每一次将性器送入紧致的深处时，那不知来源的甘甜就叠厚一层，在心尖结晶出精致轻盈的糖霜，再混入咸味的汗盐，发酵成让他沉醉，让他欢欣无限，让他懒洋洋再也不愿开口的蜜酒——自己一定是产生幻觉了吧，不然怎么能在哥哥那一直泛着蓝色的瞳孔里，看到浓厚如蜜糖的金色呢？  
于是他只好就着这香醇的颜色扣紧了兄长的腰，一口咬在他的肩膀上。

腰上握着的力道放轻了，发根闪着沁湿的水光。半藏喘了好一会儿才取回节奏，放松了身体，推推还趴在身上的人。  
“源氏，快醒醒。”  
淌出的滑液流了一腿，更别提浑身湿汗的黏腻，他现在只想好好冲个凉水澡，换套清爽的衣服。  
“喂，别装了。”  
这混蛋又不戴套，再装我可要采取措施了……  
直到注意到对方均匀又低沉的呼吸，年长的那位心头一跳，手悬在空中好半天，终于放下去，轻轻扣回怀中人的腰上。  
视野里的面孔暗沉得模糊不清，他只好在记忆中一次次拼回那张脸。风铃下沾着西瓜汁和瓜子的脸，国中时站在樱树下毕业照里的脸，摔门而出时被怒火扭曲的脸庞，初夜时一遍又一遍地告白，激动到通红的脸……  
所有的所有，到最后都变成了夕阳之下，傍晚的风中，那张汗津津的脸庞被余晖染成金色，怀里抱着龙神队长的头盔，他对着自己不住地挥手，脸上的笑容比天边的晚霞还要灿烂。  
那时自己心里不知为何冒出了一个荒谬的念头。半藏动了动酸麻的下半身，搅出些许淫靡的水响，耳廓轰地烧起来，只好捂住了嘴，按自己喜欢的节奏地暗暗动起了腰。  
——在那个夕阳下，不知为何他荒谬地觉得，自己会满足这个离家而去的弟弟的任何请求。

本以为过度疲累会带来沉睡不起的好眠，可源氏一睁开眼，感觉自己是被热醒的。  
热度来自被关掉的冷气，来自随着鸟鸣叽啾从窗外射到被子上的阳光，来自……  
“……喂，半藏，你在干……什么啊……”  
半藏显然已经洗过了澡换了衣服，浑身清爽，看不出昨晚情事留下的困倦，发尖还带着一点湿意。他正靠在床的另一头，翻着这个月的特摄情报志，被子拉到腰上掩住下半身，也掩盖了他正在弟弟鏖战半宿的器官上使坏的事实。  
“为你解决晨勃问题啊。”  
“你——你从哪学到这种奇怪事情——”比起会出现这种台词的AV/GV/小黄书，恐怕还是特摄对大哥的身心健康比较有益，看我不就——  
胡思乱想被腿间的使坏似的夹弄打断了。较为厚实的部位是脚掌，脚心却是意想不到的柔嫩暖和，要害被人用暖呼呼的部位包裹着，源氏脑中的一切思考回路慢慢偃旗息鼓，在一声接一声的闷哼下享受兄长的晨间服务——那人装作浑不在意的样子，嘴唇却已经在颤抖了，他干脆握住对方形状优美的脚踝，将自己挤进那带着微凉和粗糙的缝隙中。  
去掉赌气的成分，这样的惊喜简直让自己满足得不得了啊，尤其是最后全神贯注的兄长揪着被子的边缘，将硬涨的小源氏纳入趾缝间抚慰，脚后跟却装作不经意来回碾过储存精液的地方的时候，那儿舒服得快要爆炸了……最后他绷紧了腰线，挺直了脊背，紧抓住哥哥的脚腕，直至将脚趾和脚掌都顶的通红，才在一片白光中放松了自己，湿淋淋的精液滴到自己的小腹上。  
高潮带来的倦意充斥了全身。源氏坐起来，伸手抱上兄长的小腿，半藏浑身倏地僵硬，忍不住挣了挣，直到对方吻上膝盖时才停了下，让弟弟为他擦拭飞溅到身上的白浊。  
“喂……大哥……”  
“嗯？”  
“……再陪我一天，好不好？”  
白得耀眼的晨光之下，这样掩人耳目的的相处太过美妙，美妙得近乎虚无，所以守护正义的英雄口中吐出的话语像是在乞求时间停止，乞求雨滴回到天上，乞求将来和过去的一切都不会发生。  
所以时间仿佛真的在这一瞬停止了，长子手掌盖上弟弟紧握的拳头，轻声说了一句“好”。

END.


End file.
